Maple Tea
by DenmotherfuckingNor
Summary: Canada is always mistaken for America. Even by the person he loves most. Rated M for sex and such.


I looked at my father sleeping in his huge queen sized bed, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He muttered in his sleep, something about America leaving him. I sighed, knowing how much the revolution hurt him. England had been drowning himself in scotch ever since. I leaned over him, adoration filling my eyes. I pressed my lips against his softly as to not wake him. He stirred, but fell back into hip deep sleep. I moved his bangs out of his face and headed back to my own room.

As I headed out of the room, I heard him whisper, "America?" I turned around, figuring he was still a little drunk and I played along.

"Yeah, Dad?" His eyes went wide and he beckoned for me to come closer. I walked to the edge of his bed, becoming nervous. "What's up, Iggy?"

"You know I hate that nickname," he frowned slightly but grabbed my wrist tightly, pulling me into his bed and pressing me onto the white blankets. "I've been waiting so long for you to come home, Alfred,"

His eyes were filled with both love and hurt. He kissed me, hand seeking the buttons to my dress shirt. He fumbled a bit while slipping the buttons through their holes. I blushed a bit, holding in a mewl when he kissed across me jaw to my neck, nipping and sucking until a purple-red mark was left behind. I reached up and pulled his night shirt off, caressing his pale skin. He yanked off my pants roughly, leaving us both in only our boxers. I kissed him again, quickly deepening the kiss while I flipped him over. I pressed my tongue to the crease of his lips, he opened his mouth, allowing me to map out the new area I was presented. My hands trailed down his body, feeling his faint abs. I stopped my decent and went back up, pinching and twisting one nipple and twirling my tongue around the other.

I kissed my way to the hem of his boxers. My chin brushed his member and he groaned, carding his fingers through my hair. I dragged his boxers down with my teeth, watching his erection spring to life, pre-cum beading at the top. I licked the underside of his cock from base to tip, running my tongue against the vein there. He gripped the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. I held his hips down as I took him into my mouth. I swirled my tongue across the head before bobbing his head, taking more of him in. His head fell against the pillow. I deep throated him, burying my nose in small blond hairs. His hand flew into my hair, tightly gripping the strands.

"M-Mattie..!" I looked at him, he was panting and his face was as red as a tomato.

"Say my name again," I growled, leaning across the bed and searching the bedside table drawers for lube. I pulled out a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube.

"Strawberry, hmm?" I covered my fingers in the sticky substance, swiping some across his lips. I smashed my lips into his. I swallowed his moans when I thrust a single finger into his entrance, I waited a bit for him to become adjusted to the feeling. I moved my finger, adding another finger. He whimpered but I grabbed his member, running my thumb over the tip smearing the pre-cum collected there. When he moaned loudly and thrust back into my hand, I added another finger, he bit his lip and his eyes brimmed with tears but none of them fell. I twisted and thrusted my fingers, scissoring and loosening his opening. He suddenly let out a long, loud moan. I had found his prostate and I stroked and rubbed it, earning a few more moans.

He turned into a whimpering, moaning mess. "Matthew…Plea…ah...please," I pulled my fingers out, quickly covering my cock in the flavored lube. I slowly pushed into him, careful not to hurt him. Tears rushed down his face but I kissed them away, giving him a quick, loving kiss. After waiting for him to adjust, he gave a slow nod.

"M-Move." I barley heard his whisper. I pulled out halfway, and angled for his prostate. When I pushed back in, he arched his back, screaming as his vision turned white.

"Please...Mattie...Ah…Faster…" I grabbed his hips and thrust back into the tight heat. He grabbed my shoulders so tightly I knew he was leaving bruises but I didn't care. I claimed his lips again, slipping my tongue in again and swallowing his moans. I slammed into his prostate again and again, feeling my release coming. I pumped his member in time with my thrusts. I felt his muscles tighten around me as he came, his mouth open in a silent scream. After a few more thrusts, I came as well, pulling out and slumping beside him on the blankets. He curled up against my chest and I held him closely.

"Mattie," he spoke into my chest, "I knew it was you." He looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes and I leaned down and kissed him, our lips barely brushing. "I love you Arthur," I yawned, my eyes falling closed. "I love you to," he mumbled before falling into another deep sleep.


End file.
